Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She is a powerful witch from France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life There isn't much that is known about Maria's childhood and past, only that she goes by the name Maria and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Plague had struck a village, people started to get ill and die. Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well, and she offered medicine that would heal her and them, but they refused and threw stones at her because they won't accept using a witch's power to stay alive. She left for Martha's village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria. They were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has built her home, and Martha would visit her every day. Present Maria despises war and conflict, wanting to stop it and create a peaceful world. As a result of this, she uses her powerful magic to interfere in any battles or violence that occurs in the human world, usually by summoning giant monsters for the purpose of frightening the men involved. She also made her own succubus, Artemis, from a female owl to have her charm the commanders and soldiers to weaken their ability to fight. Maria also crafts medicines to heal any sick or injured people who ask for her, especially Martha whose medicines she gives to her extends her life gradually. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, like Joseph and Anne, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who also profit off the wars. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a troubling heretic. The heavens eventually take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel Michael comes down on her, making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't tip the "balance of the world". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering among the masses by using magic, because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. The consequences of her actions leave Maria struggling to do the right thing, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, whether or not she should keep using her magic, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She comes to be around a meeting with the rest of Viv's guild there while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. While Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph to lift her spirits, Maria is ambushed by Galfa and the Church while her powers are still recovering. They use a special medicine concoction in her own house to weaken her, and despite attempts to defend herself, he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can still retain their human forms. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. After using her restored power to end the battle, they are summoned by Michael. As Michael prepares to execute Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Spurred by their desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance. He then judges Ezekiel, and angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, much to her annoyance. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria, now a normal human and pregnant with Ezekiel, as his wife, who says her goodbyes as they live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is a compassionate, impulsive, and self-willed person who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed, and stubbornly holds true to her ideals. She is willing to help anyone who needs it, even those that may have hurt her. Maria's defining trait is her pride in herself, proud of her identity as a witch and her unwillingness to be forced into doing anything. Powers & Abilities Maria is a witch of great caliber, even among Viv and other witches in France. Her power seems so great, that there is no magic which is too impossible for her to perform. Her powers exist as long as she remains a virgin, thanks to the heavens' decree. If she loses her viginity, they will be lost to her forever. Spells She wields a wooden staff by which to perform magic, which she can draw to her side at will. She prepares spells with hand movements and incantations found in certain books, or by cracking special pellets in her hands. Her magic relies on her powers to be maintained, which includes active spells and her familiar enchantments. While Maria holds onto her staff, she can invoke the god of wind to harness supernatural wind forces to let her fly in the air, and support other objects and people that are with her. Maria can also grant others their own flight ability through the wind god's protection. With her staff, she can also shield herself and others from harm, and project destructive force anywhere within range and against opponents. Other magic that she can perform allow her to use illusions, control several objects at once, make use of the elements (fire, weather, lightning, etc.), change the form of matter (which she can use to alter clothing, heal wounds, restore damaged objects, build large structures, etc.), manipulate plants and earth on large scales, teleport herself and other people and objects, and other powerful feats of magic. Also, she has implied in the English anime that she can charm the minds of others to her will, or transmogrify them into toads. Inside of her house in the forest, she created an orb of light that she can control at will to use as a common light source for the interior at day and night, and turns red when Maria's physical state is weakened. Creatures Through a cauldron, Maria can summon one to any number of mythical beings and creatures to her side to do her bidding. Her monsters can be made to be giants to make trouble on battlefields, or smaller creatures to be used against ordinary humans. Several named creatures that she can call upon are the Dragon, Cyclops, Serpent, Taranis, Tarasque, Vouivre, Melusine, La Velue, and Graoully. Familiars She can also transform animals into her succubus or incubus familiars, whose appearances and body designs are determined entirely by her magic. She gives them their names and they become loyal minions that serve her whims. Her familiars are made to charm and seduce people in order to bewitch and weaken them through sexual intercourse. They can turn into animals at will, sometimes involuntarily when Maria becomes exhausted. Without her magic, her familiars will become regular animals again. Other Skills Maria can also craft medicinal concoctions using special ingredients and materials, which she uses to heal and relieve sickness, and cure diseases afflicted in others. She buys all of the materials for her medicines from the witch Edwina. Relationships Artemis Maria's succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. Even though she is her master, Artemis treats Maria more like a friend, and teases her for her virginity. As her succubus, Maria has her scouting their camps at night, charming their commanders and soldiers to gather information on battle locations, or weaken them until they have no strength left to carry on with their wars. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him from a male owl. Unfortunately, Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well, leading him to be an incomplete incubus. Even through he constantly complains about this, Priapus is fiercely loyal to Maria alongside fellow familiar, Artemis. Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. They had an argument over their personal flaws, and finally realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph and Maria eventually become married to each other in the final episode. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or in her presence, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria and manages to save her from being killed while being Michael's spear. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia *Maria sleeps in her bed at night with no clothes on her. Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png|Maria flying Maria 02.jpg MARIA.jpg Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females